Optical fiber connectors are widely used in the communication industry. These connectors typically have one or more optical fiber connections which are supported by ferrules which also physically align the connection. These optical fiber connections are often formed by polishing the tip of the optical fiber to a precise radius of curvature. A connector actually includes two connector halves which are intermatable. However, a connector half is often simply referred to as a connector. Thus, the single or multiple connections are actually received within a connector half. When a corresponding connector half containing optical fibers and contacts is mated with the other connector half, the optical fiber tips are brought together at their respective radii of curvature. If the intermated tips of the connection are clean and undamaged, the connection should have reasonably low insertion loss and small back reflection. In addition, it is important to correctly match these intermated optical connections; for example, the corresponding intermated connections must be correctly sized and aligned. Ideally, two optical fibers should be optically and physically identical and held by a connector that aligns the fibers precisely so that the interconnection does not exhibit any influence on the light propagation there through. This ideal situation is impractical because of many reasons, including fiber properties and tolerances in the connector. The tips of the fibers have been treated by several methods, including scoring and breaking the fibers, as well as polishing the tips. Optical fiber connections having very low back reflection become more important at higher data rates.